


Ghosts Keep Me in Your Bed

by theladyrainbow



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, They're clearly in love but they don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyrainbow/pseuds/theladyrainbow
Summary: On their honeymoon, Kate asks Anthony if they would be residing in separate rooms. Appalled by the idea and eager to get his wife closer to him, Anthony tells Kate the story of the Weeping Lady Aunt, the ghost that haunts the halls of Aubrey Hall.Or, why Kate and Anthony never slept in separate bedrooms.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**1794 – Aubrey Hall**

At the age of ten, Anthony Bridgerton already liked to think himself a mature little Lord. His tutors at Eton already extolled his excellent skills in sums and Latin, and he was sure to impress everybody at Oxford in a few years. Although still small in stature, he already managed to imitate his father’s regal gait to perfection, and it left all his relatives, and the servants, completely impressed. Indeed, guests would often compliment him on his wisdom at such a young age, although he hated it when they ended their compliments with a pinch on his still-rounded cheeks.

There was also the fact that he was so devoted to his younger siblings that even their most hardened butler couldn’t help but shed a tear. When he was two, he knew how to stroke infant Benedict’s nose to help him sleep. Last year when Colin was just learning how to walk, he wouldn’t take anyone’s hand but Anthony’s. When little girl Daphne came into this world in a flurry of tears when he was 8, well, Anthony was completely besotted.

Indeed, his younger siblings were the joy of his life.

Well, most of the time.

Anthony put his hands over his ears, grumbling once more at the noise that was coming from the nursery. It was early in the evening, they had just had their supper and he was trying to get ahead on his literature readings for school, but it appeared his siblings might as well have decided to become the loudest beings in the world. He didn’t even know what was happening—there was some loud laughter, and then crying, a little yelling that sounded all throughout the house—he had half a mind to march up to his parents and request the dismissal of their governess who _clearly_ was not doing her job well enough.

Deciding he had had enough, he marched down to the nursery intending to give his siblings a stern talking to. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. There were ribbons strewn all around the floor that two-year-old Daphne was using to wave all around with her small chubby hands, eight-year-old Benedict was riding his toy tricycle around the room while three-year-old Colin wailed after him begging for a turn. It was pandemonium.

“Where is the governess?” Anthony asked, his hands on his hips and his voice loud and stern.

“It’s her day off!” Benedict happily said, stopping his tricycle and helping Colin on. “One of the kitchen maids was here but she got called off for something.”

“DAY OFF!” Daphne happily echoed, giving her pink ribbons a shake. Anthony sighed and picked Daphne up while Benedict pushed Colin on the tricycle.

“Daphne, where did you find these ribbons?” Anthony asked. These ribbons were much too fine to have been just discarded for child’s play.

“From there!” Colin hollered, pointing at a wooden cabinet as Benedict sped him around the room. Anthony paled—that was where the governess kept some of her belongings.

“We need to return these before she finds out—” Anthony started, but a familiar woman’s voice interrupted him.

“What is going on here?” Anthony cringed at her mother’s voice. While Violet had never been a strict disciplinarian, she still had high standards for her children’s behaviour.

Benedict stopped pushing Colin on the tricycle, and Violet took Daphne from Anthony’s arms. Anthony quickly explained what happened and Violet nodded understandingly. Anthony waited for his mother’s reprimand, but all that emerged from her lips was a sigh.

“It’s a good thing you stopped all the yelling, then, it’s almost seven o’clock.” Violet murmured. Anthony caught a glint in her eyes that was unfamiliar, but he kept quiet.

“Why do we have to keep quiet at seven o’clock?” Benedict piped up.

“Because we’re in the west wing, of course, and it’s the fourteenth of January!” Violet incredulously said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Isn’t it the fifteenth—” Anthony started but Violet quickly shushed him.

“What’s wrong with the west wing?” Benedict pressed.

Even Colin and Daphne, still too young to know what was going on, had quieted. Violet sat down on the small couch in the corner by the window, glancing at the dark cold night outside. Benedict, Colin and Daphne sat by their mother’s feet, and Anthony carried the small ottoman to sit by his mama.

“Well…” Violet whispered. “It is said that every fifteenth of January, the Weeping Lady Aunt returns to Aubrey Hall…”

As if she had planned it, a wolf howled outside. Benedict gasped, looking at Anthony for assurance. Colin and Daphne clutched each other’s hands. Anthony, now a young man who obviously did not believe in such silly stories, crossed his arms and looked at his mother crossly. He had never heard of the Weeping Lady Aunt, and he grew up in Aubrey Hall!

“That means she’s nearby…” Violet gently said, her voice taking an ominous turn. “Well, it seems I have to tell you the story of how she came to be…”

The wolf howled again, and he could hear a swoosh of wind breeze through the hallway. Anthony did not believe in ghosts; he was a smart young man and would soon be a great lord! He would not be frightened by some story that probably wasn’t true.

And yet, the hairs on the back of his neck stood and he found himself inching closer to his mother.

“Once upon a time, back when Aubrey Hall was just a smaller country house, The Weeping Lady Aunt was born Miss Annalise Bridgerton…”


	2. Ghosts Keep Me in Your Bed

**1817 – Aubrey Hall**

_The deed is done! Miss Sheffield is now Katharine, Viscountess Bridgerton. This Author extends the very best of wishes to the happy couple. Sensible and honourable people are surely scarce among the ton, and it’s certainly gratifying to see two of this rare breed joined in marriage._

**LADY WHISTLEDOWN’S SOCIETY PAPERS, 16 MAY 1814**

Kate supposed that there was some poeticism to be had at the prospect of having one’s honeymoon in the very same place one had been betrothed, but the circumstances of her own betrothal having been so strange, she felt that poetry would be wasted on her situation.

Aubrey Hall seemed like the kind of house that would be lovely any time of the year, but in the summer, it was practically radiant, and Kate knew how lucky she was to be technically considered _mistress_ of the house. The position didn’t quite sit well with her. Not two weeks ago she had been guest here by the real lady of the house—her mother-in-law the Viscountess Violet Bridgerton—and now she supposedly _owned_ it? The thought was so absurd she resisted the urge to pinch herself.

Her husband Anthony made sure she was afforded the appropriate respect, though, and introduced her to the staff as mistress of the house. She dreaded that the staff would turn their noses up at her, but on the contrary, they’d all been so lovely, taking great care to make sure Kate was comfortable and wanted for nothing. They giggled behind their hands every time she said to them _no, I can do it,_ when picking up a fallen spoon from the table or pouring tea, they were clearly pleased at their new mistress’ humility.

She was winning hearts, as Anthony put it one evening when she asked him if he thought they liked her.

Kind as they were, Kate wasn’t sure how she could face them after she and Anthony had spent three full days sequestered in their own suite. Kate thoroughly enjoyed the experience of being with her husband, and Anthony…well…Anthony just wanted more all the time, but there were limits (not that Anthony ever considered them) in decorum and she knew she’d have to go out sometime, possibly see the village and meet the tenants.

So, she insisted. Anthony, perturbed at the thought of having to share his bride’s attentions, agreed after she pleaded oh so prettily. He knew she was slowly wrapping him around her little finger—not that he was complaining—but he didn’t want to make it too obvious for her. He agreed to introduce her to the tenants, and Kate was all too happy to get away from the house for a while and be in the outdoors.

Kate had taken it upon herself to ask the assistance of the head housekeeper to prepare gift baskets for the tenants. She wanted each basket to be unique, linen and wooden combs for households with women, and candies for households with children. Each basket had sweet biscuits that were from Kate’s own recipe herself—she would have helped make them but the servants, finding her innocence adorable, insisted she couldn’t possibly, seeing as she was the new viscountess. 

“Are you almost ready?” Anthony asked as Kate wrapped the last biscuit in a bag and put it in a basket.

“Yes, I—hey!” Kate was startled as Anthony reached over her shoulder and took a spare biscuit off a plate. She blushed as she heard the housekeeper stifle a chuckle. Anthony dropped a kiss on her cheek and offered his hand.

“I found our old governess cart.” Anthony grinned as he led Kate outside. Sure enough, there was a small, yet sturdy looking cart already fastened to a single horse. Anthony bade the servants to put the baskets on the cart and helped Kate on. He sat beside her, and Kate once again blushed at how close they were. The cart was small, and the presence of the baskets limited their space even more so Kate was firmly pressed to Anthony’s side.

Kate was sure there were bigger carts, but chose not to bring it up with Anthony, who by the way had a cheeky grin on his face.

Soon enough, they reached the first tenant, and Anthony was so damn pleased at how quickly Kate managed to charm them all—they were smitten by the time they departed, their faces flushed with happiness over the gifts. Anthony knew before they married that she would be a good viscountess, but even he was surprised at how quickly each household took to her. He thought about it, and he supposed the reason why she was so talented at charming people was a sad one. He knew her well enough to know where her insecurities stemmed, and well, if she spent a lifetime considering herself the unattractive sister—a fact Anthony would refute to the death—then she must have been forced to cultivate her charms.

As the sun slowly set and they made their way back to the house, Anthony found his heart swelling with pride. He looked at Kate, her cheeks dappled with sunshine and her eyes full of joy at being so welcomed by the tenants. So intently was he staring at her that he almost drove them through a rather large puddle.

“I can’t believe it…” He heard Kate murmur beside him as they slowly approached Aubrey Hall. Anthony snuck a look at her.

“Hmm?” He asked.

“All of this…the land we just drove through…everything…it’s _yours._ ” Kate shook her head disbelievingly, looking at Anthony.

“It’s _ours_ , you mean.” Anthony cocked an eyebrow at her. She smiled and nudged him lightly in the side with her elbow.

“You know what I mean.” She gently said. “It’s…it’s a lot to take in. I mean, I suppose my father was a gentleman of means back in the day, and Mary, Edwina, and I lived comfortably, so to say…but I can’t even fathom owning a vast estate such as this.”

“It’s a lot of responsibility.” Anthony smirked at her.

“I recognise that.” Kate said, turning to him. “They adore you, you know, the tenants.”

Anthony scoffed. If this afternoon was evidence of anything, it was that they adored _her._ Girls lined up to hand her posies of daffodils, mothers thrust their babies to her arms, and young boys blushed and stammered when she acknowledged them.

“You don’t know, do you?” Anthony asked, mesmerized. “No, you couldn’t…you wouldn’t…”

“Know what?” Kate asked.

“The effect you have on people.” Anthony shrugged, saying it in a matter-of-factly tone. “You can make anyone your friend in a matter of seconds.”

“Well…” Kate bumped him playfully on the shoulder. “One of us _has_ to be friendly.”

Anthony let go of the reins for a while and tickled her, knowing her sweet spots by now. Kate squealed as the horse started to go on another direction. Anthony kissed her on the cheek before steering the horse back on the path.

They arrived back home tired and famished and had a hasty dinner. When they retired to the master suite, Anthony snuck a look outside to check if the skies were clear—he had taken on that habit ever since he married Kate—and he sighed in thanks that it didn’t look like there would be rain soon. He settled down to sit on the bed, grabbing a letter from the bedside table he’d forgotten to read. As Anthony read a letter from the Earl of Renminster regarding a vote in parliament, Kate wandered the room, touching the furniture, marvelling at the drapes—almost as if she still couldn’t believe it was all hers even after days of being here.

She walked into the adjoining parlour and spotted a door she hadn’t seen before. She and Anthony usually only had their breakfasts in the parlour, so she never really took the time to consider the door. Curious, she opened it, and it revealed a richly appointed bedroom furnished in blues and greens. It was prepared for occupancy, having looked aired out and clean, but it was clear no one was using it. She walked back to the room and saw that Anthony had just finished the letter.

“Anthony, why is there a spare bedroom next to the parlour?” Kate asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

“Hmm…what?” Anthony asked, distracted as he put down the letter.

“There’s a room adjoining the parlour. It looks newly aired out and clean. Who’s staying there?” Kate asked.

She did not expect Anthony’s reaction, which was to look away from her and grumble under his breath frustratedly. She could make out some _can’t believe they didn’t leave it locked_ or _why the hell did they prepare it_.

“Well?” Kate demanded, not liking the secrecy. Anthony sighed.

“It’s…well…it’s supposed to be the viscountess’ room.” Anthony explained. Kate’s eyes were confused at first but widened in understanding.

“Ohh…I see…” Kate said, not knowing how to react.

“I’ll have a talk with the servants to close it down and lock it up.” Anthony said in a no-nonsense voice. The thought of Kate sleeping in another room was unacceptable to him. “It’s my fault, I wasn’t specific in my instructions…I don’t know why they would do _that_ …”

“Well, you were bringing back a _viscountess._ ” Kate rolled her eyes. “And you did say it’s the _viscountess’_ room, I’m sure they meant to offense.”

“I don’t even know why they would—my parents used it as a spare guest bedroom, the last viscountess to really use that was my grandmother, and that was only because my grandfather was stationed away to India…” Anthony tried not to ramble, but he could see the wheels in Kate’s head turning and he wanted to turn them back.

She would absolutely not get any ideas about sleeping in another room from him.

Before Anthony could tie her to the bed—he had seriously considered doing so to keep her from going into the other room—Kate stood up from the bed and wandered over to the parlour. Anthony followed her, and just as she was about to enter the room, he overtook her and slammed the door to the bedroom shut.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Anthony, it’s only a room!” Kate said, exasperated at his antics. She nudged him aside and opened the door herself, stepping in.

“There, you’ve seen the room, now let’s go back.” Anthony insisted. Kate rolled her eyes.

“So, if I wanted to sleep here, technically, I could.” Kate faced him, her hands on her hips.

“Yes, but you’ll have to contend with me, and I am not above using my strength.” Anthony narrowed his eyes at her. Weeks ago, she would have flinched, but she knew Anthony was speaking in jest—he would never physically hurt her.

“But, my lord…” Kate started batting her eyelashes at him and smiling. Anthony’s mouth went dry. “I _am_ a viscountess, and it _is_ my right to have my own room…”

“Don’t you dare.” Anthony said through gritted teeth, taking a step towards her. She took a step back.

“I mean, we wouldn’t want to insult the servants who had so lovingly prepared this room…” Kate bit her lip. “I do want to make a good impression…”

“Not another word…” He warned, taking another step towards her.

“And…” Kate started giggling. She twirled and put her hand on the soft blue covers of the bed. “It would leave you free to pursue—”

“THAT’S IT!” Anthony roared, lunging towards her with his hands open wide. Kate laughed and tumbled across the bed, trying to avoid him. He ran after her, and just as Kate was about to open the door to the hall, Anthony easily caught her by the waist and lifted her up in his arms. Kate laughed as Anthony put her back in _their_ bed. 

“Now, listen here, _my lady._ ” Anthony growled at her as he stripped off his shirt. Kate’s mouth dried at the sight of him. “That room is _off-limits_ to you. In fact, tomorrow, I will lock the room, take the key, and throw it down the middle of the lake where it can join my pall mall ball, is that understood?”

“That is terribly unfair of you, my lord!” Kate giggled as Anthony pounced on her, tickling her. “You must not be unreasonable…that room…is lovely…”

Suddenly, Anthony stilled on top of her. Kate looked up at him, curious but a bit perturbed at the absence of his touch. A plan began forming in Anthony’s mind, and he smiled devilishly at her before sitting down on the bed.

“Alright, my lady, you may have your room.” Anthony conceded. Kate’s eyebrows shot up. “But you must know of that room’s history. You see, the viscountess room hasn’t been used for a long time because…it’s _haunted._ ”

Silence. Kate started doubling down in laughter, clutching her stomach.

“Anthony…oh Anthony I can’t bear it.” Kate said between fits of laughter.

“It’s true…whether you believe it or not.” Anthony arrogantly said, putting his arm above his head as he leaned his back against the headboard. “Someone died in that room, you see.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Kate stuck her tongue out at him. “A house as old as this, I’m sure it –”

“Well, not all those who died it made their way to the other side.” Anthony whispered to her, pulling her to him and setting her down between his legs. His mouth was near her ear and it gave her shivers. “You see, to this day, the _Weeping Lady Aunt_ still haunts that room.”

“The Weeping Lady Aunt.” Kate craned her neck to look at him incredulously. “That is the most ridiculous name for a ghost I’ve ever heard.”

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” Anthony pinched her lightly on the thigh. Kate laughed, leaning back to let her head fall on his chest. Anthony’s arms snaked around her and his hands settled above hers.

“Alright, tell me.” She spoke.

“Once upon a time, back when Aubrey Hall was new, The Weeping Lady Aunt was born Miss Annalise Bridgeton.” Anthony started. “You see, before my grandmother renovated the house, this wing was not where the Viscount and Viscountess stayed. This was the chamber of Miss Annalise.”

“Miss Annalise fell in love, you see, with some third son of a middling baron, Mr. John Ross.” Anthony said. “He would in no way come to wealth, but he was good at managing sums and estates, so the plan was for him to live in Aubrey Hall after their marriage and help around with managing the tenants. The room you were in, the Viscountess’ room, was prepared for the newlyweds.”

“And what happened to them?” Kate asked. Anthony reached around and put a finger on her lips, shushing her.

“I’m getting there.” Anthony smirked. “Well, unfortunately, Mr. John Ross died on the way to the wedding, and Miss Annalise received the news just as she was unpacking her things in her new bedroom. She was so distraught that the servants left her to weep. They shouldn’t have done that, because the next day, she was found dead sleeping on the bed next to Mr. Ross’ clothes laid out.”

“That’s awful!” Kate gasped, leaning away from him to look into his eyes. “This is an awful ghost story, Anthony! What happened to her?”

“Considering every ghost story has to involve someone dying, I think it’s a perfectly normal one.” Anthony scoffed. “And to answer your question, no one knows. There was no sign of poison in her body, she did not hang herself—it was said she died of heartbreak…or that Mr. John Ross took her away, not wanting to spend his eternity without her.”

“Is this story true?” Kate demanded. Anthony playfully pinched her again. He ran his hands through her hair.

“Now, the stories say…and the servants will attest to this…” _They better,_ Anthony thought, _it’s their own goddamn fault I have to tell this blasted story in the first place._ “That every night, when the clocks strike nine, you can see her ghostly presence kneeling by the bed, crying for her lost love.”

“Nine?” Kate asked incredulously. She looked at the clock. Ten minutes to nine.

“Their wedding night.” Anthony shrugged. Kate playfully swatted his arm. “So, dear wife, if you would like to spend tonight listening to the Weeping Lady Aunt, then be my guest…or, you could stay here with me…where I would surely keep you safe from all the ghosts and ghouls.”

“That was an interesting story, husband.” Kate extracted herself from his arms and turned to him. “But ghosts are not real. You know this, I know this.”

“Of course.” Anthony shrugged nonchalantly. “So, does this mean you’ll be sleeping in the viscountess’ room, then?”

It took all of Anthony’s willpower not to laugh at Kate’s face as she turned to the direction of the room and her expression darkened slightly.

“Well…” Anthony goaded. He knew Kate wouldn’t admit defeat—it was one of the things he best liked about her. Kate scrunched up her lips determinedly and hopped off the bed. She stalked across the room, to the parlour, until she found herself facing the entrance of the room.

Kate bit her lip. Under the moonlight, the room looked splendid—it was better than any of the rooms she’d ever had as a child. She shook her head, Anthony was just being funny with her, she knew ghosts weren’t real. She gulped and turned her head nervously to the bed, finding it empty. She breathed a sigh of relief, scolding herself immediately for such a gesture. She was about to take another look at the bed when—

“Find her yet?” Anthony’s hot voice whispered in hear and she screamed in terror, turning back and shoving Anthony with all her might. Anthony, not expecting the attack, stumbled but managed to regain his footing. Anthony doubled down in laughter.

“You are insufferable!” Kate growled, marching past him. “If I can’t have that room, I’ll have another one because if I have to spend one more night with you, I’ll—”

A wolf howled in the distance and Kate froze. Strange, wolves weren’t usually in this area during the summer, Anthony thought.

“Yes?” Anthony teased.

“Let’s just go to sleep.” Kate grumbled, getting into bed. Anthony smiled triumphantly at her before closing the doors to their room. He snuffed the candle and lay by her side.

The clock struck nine, and on the ninth chime, Anthony heard Kate’s breathing still and he wondered if he’d taken the joke too far. He felt the covers shift and Kate gently snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. He smiled, pleased with himself for this outcome, and put his arm around her and settled it on her waist. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Ghosts aren’t real, you know.” Kate grumbled, her arm tightening around his taut stomach. 

“Of course, sweetheart, but let’s just agree that separate rooms just aren’t worth the trouble.” Anthony said, tilting her head up with his hand to kiss her fully on the lips. “Now, let’s give that wailing woman some competition eh? We can be much louder, I know.”

Kate laughed, her melodious voice gentle. Anthony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fervently, his hands wandering. Kate’s worries melted away and she found herself agreeing with her husband, separate rooms really weren’t worth the trouble.

“I don’t suppose your house in London has ghosts too?” Kate whispered as Anthony’s hand wandered down. 

“Oh, yes, dastardly wicked ones.” Anthony devilishly whispered, giving her his most rakish smile before giving her another kiss.


	3. Epilogue

**Aubrey Hall, 1841**

“Charlotte, may I come in?” Kate knocked on the door.

“Yes, mama.” Charlotte called back. Kate opened the door and saw her nineteen-year-old daughter fitting her wedding dress—a delightful creation in cream and gold. Her heart filled with joy seeing her daughter all grown up, about to become a wife to a kind, gentle-mannered son of an Earl. She looked around Charlotte’s room and thought back to the early days of her marriage, about when this room had been furnished in blues and greens.

Aubrey Hall had since been renovated due to a leak that left much of the second-floor damp, and Charlotte had taken residence in what had been the Viscountess room—not that this viscountess had ever used it.

“You are going to look so beautiful on your wedding.” Kate felt tears sting her eyes.

“Assuming Henry makes it to the altar tomorrow.” Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Did you hear papa earlier? He’s so mean to him! Poor Henry’s so intimidated.”

Kate swallowed, shaking her head. Mean was putting it mildly. Anthony had been such a beast during the courtship that even Kate had to reprimand him for he was going beyond the usual limits of protectiveness. Charlotte, and even her brothers Edmund and Miles, had to assure Anthony multiple times that Henry was a good man, and Kate even threatened him bodily harm if he didn’t stop making the boy’s life such a living hell. Kate had to remind him that Henry was nothing like him when Anthony was in his twenties—he was the opposite of a rake!

“You know your papa only loves you.” Kate sighed. “Besides, your brothers, cousins, aunts and uncles will be there to make sure he doesn’t ruin anything.”

“I can’t believe all my belongings have been packed up.” Charlotte sighed, looking around her room filled with trunks. “I’m so nervous about leaving.” 

“Oh, darling.” Kate looked at her daughter lovingly, a thought coming into her head. “I thought you’d be excited.”

“To live with Henry in Essex? Yes!” Charlotte cried. “To leave Aubrey Hall and my family, no.”

“I understand.” Kate said, nodding. “You will always have us, darling, and Essex is just a drive away—we’ll visit soon.”

“I’m also going to miss this room.” Charlotte pointedly said, sitting on her bed.

“That surprises me.” Kate scoffed in laughter. “I would have thought you’d be relieved.”

“What? What do you mean?” Charlotte asked, confused.

“Well, you can’t have been sleeping well due to the wailing every evening.” Kate shrugged. “In fact, I’m surprised you never requested another room.”

“Wailing?” Charlotte asked, her beautiful features turning into a frown.

“Yes, why…I’m sure you’ve encountered the Weeping Lady Aunt, after all, this _was_ her room.” Kate said, looking at her daughter intently.

“The Weeping Lady What?” Charlotte demanded, putting her hands on her hips in a way that reminded Kate too much of Anthony.

“Why, the Weeping Lady Aunt, of course!” A jovial voice declared from the entrance of the room. Kate felt her heart tighten—even after years of marriage, Anthony still had the same effect on her.

Anthony gave his daughter a peck on the cheek, and leaned in to give Kate a kiss on lips after. He took her hand, and they shared a look that made Charlotte almost roll her eyes in embarrassment.

“Shall we tell her, Anthony?” Kate asked, trailing her fingers over her husband’s hand. “Together?”

“Yes, together.” Anthony murmured, smiling at his wife.

Charlotte couldn’t care less what ridiculous story they were about to tell her. As she looked at her parents, so very much in love after twenty-four years, she knew that whatever that story was, it probably brought them as much joy as Henry did to her. She realized that nothing was going to keep her from enjoying the life of love she was going to share with Henry.

“Well, tell me.” Charlotte said, the glint in her eyes proof that she inherited the best of the two wonderful people in front of her.


End file.
